Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger
Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā?) is Toei's twenty-seventh production of the Super Sentai television series. Its action footage was used in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: Dino Earth, an Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, and our Earth, referred to as Another Earth by the residents of Dino Earth. Overtime, the Dragonoid and Burstosaur races came into being on Dino Earth but were at war with the Evoliens, entities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Dragonoid from Dino Earth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evoliens in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Burstosaurs under their control. As the Burstosaurs Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to three destined ones who possess Dino Guts to gain the powers to tame the three beasts. Together with their Burstosaur partners, the three become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evoliens. In time another Abaranger appears, but he takes the name "Abare Killer" and fights the others while the Evoliens carry out their ultimate goal: the resurrection of their god. Characters Abarangers Allies * Emiri Imanaka * Ryunosuke Sugishita * Mai Hakua * Mahoro * Kasumi * Princess Freesia Invasion's Garden Evolien * Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya * The Dark Sect ** Disciple of Dawn Lije/Messenger of Dawn Lijewel ** Messengers *** Creative Messenger Mikela *** Visionary Messenger Voffa ** Darkness Messenger Geildon ** Destruction Messenger Jeanne * Renaissance Trinoid Wicked Life Squadron Evoranger * Barmia Soldiers * Fearsome Burstosaurs ** Burstosaur CarnoRyutus ** Burstosaur ChasmoShieldon * Wicked Lifeforms ** Trinoids *** Trinoid 0: Saunaginnan (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *** Trinoid 1: Dragondoran (46) *** Trinoid 2: Hirurindou (33) *** Trinoid 3: Tensaikikku (11) *** Trinoid 4: Bakudandelion (3, 13) *** Trinoid 5: Hakkarasniper (4, 13) *** Trinoid 6: Zakurobacuum (6) *** Trinoid 7: Jishakunagengorou (7, 13) *** Trinoid 8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (9) *** Trinoid 9: Bankumashurum (10) *** Trinoid 10: Sharkurumarguertto (15-16) *** Trinoid 11: Ayameganezumi (17) *** Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18, 21-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *** Trinoid 13: Mukadenpansi (22-23) *** Trinoid 14: Haematsu (25) *** Trinoid 15: Tsuribakatsuoribu (26) *** Trinoid 16: Tsutakotatsu (27) *** Trinoid 17: Shiyouhousenkamereon (28) *** Trinoid 18: Rakopiman (29) *** Trinoid 19: Hagetakarachi (35) *** Trinoid 20: Rougirafflesia (38-39) *** Trinoid 21: Reindeiasanta (41) *** Trinoid 22: Nanakusarumba (45) *** Trinoid 23: Aerotsutaskunk ** Giganoids *** Giganoid 1: Fate (5, 8) *** Giganoid 2: Hero (8) *** Giganoid 3: Clock (12-13) *** Giganoid 4: Resurrection (14) *** Giganoid 5: Hunting (19-20) *** Giganoid 6: Giant (24) *** Giganoid 7: From the New World (24) *** Giganoid 8: Jupiter (34) *** Giganoid 9: Miracle (36, 43) *** Giganoid 10: Tragic (37, 43) *** Giganoid 11: Immortal (42-43) * Others ** Anamolicarus *** Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (32) ** Hexanoid 1, HanaBikiNikiBinasu (Movie) ** Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) ** KillerGhost (30-31) *** Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Arsenal Mecha Episodes